


Storms seem to bring back memories

by JValentino



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dot also loves the fours, Dot loves Link but no gross kissing, Hurricane, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minish cap, Platonic Love, idk TAGS, prompt, umm, what do I do, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino
Summary: In a bout of bad weather Dot reflects on some things.Prompt was Hurricane in Hyrule Town, Minish CapBased off Seeking’s generator!! Credit to herhttps://seekingseven.tumblr.com/post/626898343259521024/linked-universe-setting-generator
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Storms seem to bring back memories

The turn was unexpected, especially given how bright and clear the day had been. In only moments dark, looking clouds filtered across the sky, encasing the sun in murky claws before snuffing out its light. 

Townspeople rushed around, some pulling down washing while others made to clear away their wares as the first droplets appeared. Doors slammed almost bouncing on their hinges as violent winds picked up. By the time thunder rolled in Hyrule town was empty, land bare for the elements to ravage as they pleased.

From her window Dot had the perfect view over town. It was part of what made it her favourite room and made her glad it was hers. The sunrise was always shining in to wake her up, glowing against the tops of each little house and building.

Now every inch she looked at was covered by gloom, bunting strung up between houses pulled by angry blusters of wind. Large puddles drowned plants and paths were slowly becoming untraversable. Just barely through the dark could she see Link’s house.

Memories prickled in the back of her mind. Only a few years ago the most important part of her life was simply having fun with Link, her childhood friend. Simpler days. Brighter days.

That wasn’t to say her life was simply terrible, all doom and gloom. But things had changed. She had changed. So had Link.

Now when she even thinks of Link she is thinking of the others. Of Vaati. Of Ezlo and the Minish. Of the Four Sword and the colours. It was sometimes strange to think of how everything had changed. How Link was both himself except he wasn’t. They weren’t. It was Four Links, each as different as the next. You would think if different aspects of someone’s personality were split you would get fairly basic copies, not at all the deep, intricate people Dot has come to know.

As Link they act as “one.” Most people don’t see much difference but to Dot little things always seemed off now. Through the cracks you could see the different people, pushed together in a body only fit for one. 

A lap of thunder roared across the sky, shaking the earth below. Dot absently wondered how Link’s grandpa fared, alone in his house as Link traveled. Travelled with other hero incarnations of their past and future. Would it be unusual to be with others while in one body? They had only worked with themselves as a team before.

Would they split and show their inner selves? Part of her hoped so. Being confined together so long could make them agitated and tense. They all needed some time to themselves every once in a while as anyone would.

Yet part of her realised how they may feel sharing it. How much they struggled with being themselves and “themself”, and how people would view them. Not everything said about the hero was kind.

Another bolt of lightning pulled her sharply out of her thoughts. Dinner would be soon judging by her clock and she still had studies to complete, left half finished across her desk with pages strewn haphazardly around. Her father would want her to be timely and neat.

Stepping away Dot stalled for a moment before deciding against closing the curtains. Watching the weather may make her think of bad memories but it also still reminded her of Link. And that was more than enough to distract her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I’ll have my second Drabble typed up soon so then I can eventually figure out how to start doing those things. What are they called. Series?? Whatever. Idk how to use ao3


End file.
